startrek5efandomcom-20200215-history
Officers
If you’d like to explore running a ship, it needs officers to oversee its operations—officers who fill six different roles. A person can fill only one role at a time, though multiple people can be assigned to a single role. Some roles aboard a ship reflect the need for trained experts to direct a crew’s efforts. Others focus on keeping the crew’s health and morale in order. Each role is described below, along with the abilities and proficiencies that help a character excel at it (but that aren’t required): Command Division Captain. The captain issues orders. The best captains have high Intelligence and Charisma scores, as well as proficiency with space vehicles and the Intimidation and Persuasion skills. First Officer. This officer keeps the crew’s morale up by providing close supervision, encouragement, and discipline. A first officer benefits from a high Charisma score, as well as proficiency with the Intimidation and Persuasion skills. Helmsman. The helmsman pilots the ship during both routine maneuvers and in combat. A talented helmsman tends to have a high Dexterity score, as well as proficiency with space vehicles. Navigator. The navigator plots the ship’s course, relying on knowledge of star charts and a study of astrophysics. A reliable navigator tends to have a high Wisdom score, as well as proficiency with the Navigation skill. Operations Division Chief Security Officer. The chief security officer is responsible for maintaining security on the ship and during away missions. A good security officer has a high Dexterity and Wisdom score, as well as proficiency with the Perception and Insight skills. Tactical Officer. This specialist operates the ship's weapons during battle. A competent tactical officer has a high Dexterity score, as well as proficiency with beam array and torpedo starship systems. The tactical officer operates the ship's weapon systems during space combat. A tactical officer can fire all of a ship's weapons using their action, although they are limited to a single target unless the tactical officer has an ability that says otherwise. Chief Engineer. The chief engineer provides technical advice to the captain and crew and leads repair and maintenance efforts. A good engineer has a high Intelligence score, as well as proficiency with the Engineering skill. Sciences Division Chief Science Officer. The chief science officer provides scientific advice to the captain and crew and leads survey and research efforts. A capable science officer has a high Intelligence score, as well as proficiency with the Life Sciences, Physical Sciences, Planetary Sciences, and Space Sciences skill. During Space Travel, the science officer During Space Combat, the science officer is generally expected to man the sensors and shield systems. Chief Medical Officer. The chief medical officer tends to injuries, keeps illnesses from spreading throughout the ship, and oversees sanitation. A capable medical officer benefits from a high Intelligence and Wisdom score, as well as proficiency with the Life Sciences and Medical Sciences skill. During Space Travel, the chief medical officer may need to make both Life Sciences and Medical Sciences skill checks to prevent or ameliorate the effects of disease on the ship. During Space Combat, the chief medical officer is responsible for treating any injuries the crew sustains during battle. Typically, this means using their reaction when crewmen are injured as a result of damage. Category:Of Ships and the Stars